Harry Potter and the Weapon of the Heart
by blazedsorceress
Summary: Harry is about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts. The truth about his parents, and the Dursleys are being very strange. Rating just incase. RR please! CHAPTER FOUR UPLOADED!
1. Old Freaks

Okay, this is my first fan fiction!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no characters (in this chapter) JKR is the only goddess who could own them. I own the plot.  
  
- CHAPTER ONE -  
  
Old Freaks  
  
Harry found himself in a poorly lit room, sitting on a rather spacious chintz arm-chair, his long, thin fingers flexed in front of him, in a somewhat gruesome looking steeple. A very short man was standing in front of Harry, avoiding his eyes. He could only see the top of his head, with its thin, colourless hair that was unkempt with a large bald patch on top. The man risked a glance at Harry. He recognised this man, with his somewhat pointy nose, and small, watery eyes. It was Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed his parents to Voldemort fifteen years ago.  
"Your role in this task will be very important, Wormtail," Harry felt himself say, in a cold voice that chilled him. It seemed to have the same effect on Wormtail as well, for he was cowering visibly. "I want you to go to Harry Potter's house, and - " But what exactly Wormtail was to do, he never found out.  
Something was taping Harry on the head. He opened his eyes reluctantly, and when he did he yelped in surprise at the sight of Hedwig's large amber eyes staring back at him. He rubbed his prickling scar as he picked up his glasses, and untied the letter from the snowy owl's leg.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you? I mean really, Harry. We're really worried about you, after Sirius' death. Do you get the Daily Prophet? Apparently the front page today is going to pardon Sirius of all charges, and he's being awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class. I think they are going to give it to you, though, since you are the only person who is "related" to him, that's alive, and not insane.  
Percy still hasn't apologised for last year, and Mrs Weasley is trying to talk Mr Weasley into talking to him at work. Ron says that she's taken to bursting into tears randomly, these days. She's really scared for you, her family, and me. I can't really blame her.  
We want you to know that even though we may not have experienced everything you have, we are still here for you. Don't be afraid to send us an owl, if you need anything. Anything at all.  
  
We will see you sometime after your birthday, probably.  
Lots of Love,  
Hermione  
  
PS: I mean it too, Harry, you know you can talk to me Harry.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry sighed. He had been wondering when letters such as these were going to begin. They had managed to hold back for one whole week after term. He knew that Hermione and Ron had his best interests at heart, but he really didn't need them to worry about him. He thought of Sirius, and the usual pang of guilt and internal pain gripped him. His heart pounded against his chest and tears began to roll silently down his face. He was slightly comforted by the thought that he would, in fact, see him again, just not during this life. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he stood to write his reply. Before he could make it to his desk, a barn owl flew in through the open window. It dropped the Daily Prophet on his desk, landed, and then held out its leg for Harry to insert his three Knuts into its pouch. It took off leaving Harry with a feeling of anticipation, at what Hermione had said about Sirius. His heart thudded again. He picked up the Prophet and chucked it onto his bed, he'd read it later, he decided.  
The parchment beckoned to Harry, his hand itched to grab that quill and tell Hermione everything he was feeling about Sirius, how much he missed him, how guilty he felt about his death. He wanted to tell them to come and get him now, away from the Dursleys, who even after the threat of Moody, Tonks, Mr Weasley and Lupin were still not treating him as if he were their relative. At the thought of Lupin Harry had the urge to write to him too. He wanted to find out everything about Sirius and his parents that only Lupin could know. He wanted to tell them about the dreams he had been having, and he wanted to ask someone to help him with occlumency. But he couldn't bring himself to do any writing. Not yet, anyway. He stroked Hedwig absent-mindedly for a minute or two, and then he went downstairs to get some breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Harry leapt down the stairs enthusiastically. He kept his gaze on the ground as he stalked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.  
"Hello Harry Potter." His jaw dropped. He turned around slowly, feeling slightly nauseous. He was sure that he had just heard Dumbledore's voice, calm and reassuring. He looked at the person sitting at the table. Sure enough, Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his kitchen, wearing his favourite purple robes and purple hat. His eyes were sparkling and his thin lips curled into a slight smile.  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry spluttered after ten seconds of silence. "What are you doing here?" He sat down slowly in the chair opposite Dumbledore, confused and in shock.  
"I've come to talk to your Aunt and Uncle and," he smiled. "Of course yourself, about continuing with your occlumency lessons, and the implications of Voldmort's return."  
Harry nodded numbly.  
"I also would like to discuss Sirius," the old man stated simply, letting a tear slide down his wrinkled cheek. Harry stiffened as the usual pain thudded in his chest. "I know that it's hard for you to talk about him, but not talking about it will tear you apart. It already is. I see you, even as I speak, stiffening at the mention of him, and I can only guess what the pain is like inside of you. An icy grip around your heart? Or perhaps the stalagmite of ice continuously stabs you in the chest? This pain that you feel, will never leave completely, but it will gradually become more dull, and you will only feel it when you want to feel the pain."  
Harry had begun to cry again, but he wasn't aware of it, he was holding onto every single word that Dumbledore spoke.  
"Harry, I'm -" Dumbledore was interrupted by Petunia screaming.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She shrieked at Dumbledore, pointing at him rudely. She was extremely pale and her eyes were cold with hatred.  
"Petunia," Dumbledore cooed calmly, standing and moving towards her.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU.... FREAK!"  
"Now, really Petunia, do you want to alert your neighbours?" He asked her, while drawing out a chair for her manually.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
PLZ R/R! I need some feedback! 


	2. Lightening Speed

DISCLAIMER: I own no characters (in this chapter) JKR is the only goddess who could own them. I own the plot.  
  
- CHAPTER TWO -  
  
Lightening Speed  
  
Petunia sat down slowly, sobbing hysterically at the sight of Dumbledore dirtying her usually normal dining room. If anyone happened to be looking in the windows of the Dursleys' house right now, they might think that this was a slightly unusual sight. An extremely old man, with long white hair and beard that drooped to below his belt was standing, offering a chair to a pale woman. He wore deep purple robes with yellow stars and moons dotting the fabric at random intervals. On the top of his pearly white crown, he wore a pointed wizard's hat, the same colour of his robes. His small, square spectacles sat on the tip of his long, crooked nose, a small smile played across his thin lips, and his eyes sparkled with delight. Next to this man, a boy sat gaping. His jet-black hair was a mess, his bright green eyes sparkled with joy at the sight of this tall, old man, and he wore pyjamas that were three sizes to big for him. A petrified woman with blond wispy hair sat next to the boy, her blue eyes brimming with unshed tears and her hands shaking with a mingled feeling of rage and fear. She seemed to have realised that the sight would be particularly degrading if one of the neighbours were to spy on her at this moment, so she stood, crossed the room in two large strides, and shut the curtains.  
"Petunia, please calm yourself," Dumbledore spoke kindly to this woman, who moments earlier had insulted him. "I have come to inform you and your family of Harry's responsibilities during the school holidays, and your own responsibilities regarding Harry." Just then, a very angry Vernon Dursley entered the room, looking like he was about to explode, and Dudley followed in sheepishly after him, attempting to hide his bulk behind his father.  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERCY ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Vernon screamed.  
"Ah, Vernon, please sit, and I will inform you of this." he paused searching for the right words. ".Delightful visit."  
Harry was sure that Dumbledore had winked at him then.  
"THIS VISIT IS NOT DELIGHTFUL! IT IS OUTRAGEOUS AND I WANT YOU TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Harry thought that his uncle had a lot of nerve to talk to a wizard like this. Vernon was turning a lighter shade of puce, and looked as if he had just realised who he was talking to. Dumbledore seemed to grow six inches, and the room became slightly darker.  
"Vernon Dursley! I do not wish to harm you! Please be seated so that I may talk to you in a civilised fashion!" Dumbledore spoke in a stage whisper, but his voice filled the entire room, and a slight echo could be heard. Vernon whimpered and sat down, Dudley cowered against the wall, and Petunia shrank behind Vernon. Harry looked dazed. The room lightened again, and for a moment Dumbledore became shrivelled and ancient.  
"Now, what was I saying?" Dumbledore shook his head lightly. "Oh yes. Harry will be having Occlumency lessons throughout the summer, where he will be going to Mrs Figg's house and meeting either me, or another Professor from his school."  
"Wait a moment," Petunia insisted. "Mrs Figg? Why there? She isn't. abnormal, is she?"  
"She's a squib," Harry said. "A non-magical witch, Aunt Petunia."  
"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Each night, Harry will be picked up by Remus Lupin, and taken to her house for one hour, and he will be delivered home by Remus or myself." The Dursleys nodded their heads, showing their understanding.  
"I also would like to talk about the implications of Harry staying here. As long as Harry calls your house his home, your family and Harry himself are protected by the magic that Lily left inside of him. I told you about this fifteen years ago, Petunia, when you first took Harry in." At this piece of information, both Harry and his uncle wore faces of mixed confusion and curiosity. "I have been warned by Remus, and other wizards, that you are not treating Harry up to the standards he deserves. From now on, you will do so, otherwise Harry may choose to leave, and your family will be the next targeted by Lord Voldemort." Petunia blanched, and nodded her head numbly. After glancing at his wife, Vernon agreed with a grunt. Dudley just whimpered and clung to his mother.  
"Excellent. Here are your results Harry," he stood and handed an envelope with the customary Hogwarts purple wax seal. "I will see you tonight at your occlumency lesson. Good-day Petunia, Vernon." He smiled and with the swish of his cloak, vanished.  
"Well," Petunia said sheepishly. "I suppose I better get breakfast on." She stood slowly, shaking slightly, opened the curtains, and began to make bacon and eggs.  
Harry stared at her for a moment. "Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked in his nicest voice.  
"Yes, Harry dear?" Petunia said, equally as nicely, but not as forced as Harry had expected it to be.  
"What exactly did Dumbledore mean by 'remember my last' in the howler he sent you last year?"  
"I know, how about you and I go out tomorrow and go shopping for some new clothes, wouldn't you like that Harry? To have some new clothes?" Harry gaped at her. This was extremely odd. She even sounded as if she actually wanted Harry to be happy.  
"Are you serious?" He stammered.  
"Of course I am, dear. We can't have you walking around in Dudley's old clothes." Dudley was staring at his mother with a look of disgust; he didn't say anything however.  
Vernon nodded silently in agreement seemingly understanding this sudden display of affection for Harry. "Yes," he said quietly. "New clothes would do you just nicely." He smiled at Harry pleasantly.  
"Thanks." Harry stuttered awkwardly. Dumbledore was just at his house, Aunt Petunia had just called him Harry dear, Uncle Vernon smiled at him, and he was going to go shopping for new clothes the next day with Aunt Petunia. Could life get any weirder?  
  
***  
  
After breakfast, Harry retreated to his room. He spotted the unopened Daily Prophet lying on his bed, and Hermione's letter lying on the table, waiting for him to reply. He sat on his bed, took a deep breath and opened the Daily Prophet. A large photo of Sirius holding Harry before the death of his parents was displayed on the front. Harry felt a surge of pain and started to read.  
  
'SIRIUS BLACK - THE INNOCENT' "a good title." Harry muttered.  
  
'The man who was convicted the murdered of Peter Pettigrew fifteen years ago has now been proven innocent. With the recent activity of You-Know-Who and his supporters, Peter Pettigrew has been found to be alive after all. "When Harry Potter was at the 'rebirth' of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in June two years ago, he saw with his own two eyes Peter Pettigrew taking part in a horrific display of ancient and dark magic to bring back the dark lord to life. A year before that, he saw the rat of his friend, Ronald Weasley, transform into Peter Pettigrew at the hand of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. There is no doubt, in my mind, that Sirius Black is just as innocent as his godson, the Boy who lived himself," says Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic.  
'Sirius has been given a total of twenty thousand galleons for the losses he has received over the past fifteen years, and after his death in June this year, the money will be given to the appropriate people in accordance to his will. He will also receive the Order of Merlin, First Class for his display of courage in his final battle with the Death Eaters.  
'Sirius Black's full story after his escape from Azkaban, page 4.'  
  
Harry felt a little numb after that. Would he be receiving any money or the Order of Merlin? After all, he was the only living "relative" of Sirius', other than Bellatrix Lestrange, but she was insane and wasn't about to receive anything for displays of courage from the Ministry. He stood and walked to his desk. He picked up his quill and began to write to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hi, I feel better after the Daily Prophet article. Finally Sirius is innocent. Something interesting happened today. Dumbledore came to my house. Seems like I will still be having those lessons. He also told the Dursleys to look after me better. Aunt Petunia is going to take me shopping for clothes sometime soon. Yes you read correctly. SHOPPING. Since when do the Dursleys buy me anything?  
I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just make sure that you don't get yourself into trouble, and I will stay out of it too. You too Ron. Tell your mum that I'm fine, and that I will live. I feel really bad about Percy, surely he'll come around.  
  
I hope I'll see you both soon,  
Harry.  
  
He read his letter over and sealed the parchment. "Hedwig," he whispered, gently prodding his owl from its sleep. "I want you take this letter to Hermione, she might be at Ron's." Hedwig nibbled his nose affectionately and flew out of the open window. Harry sighed deeply, then recommenced browsing the Prophet.  
  
'THE NEW LIGHTENINGBOLT HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!' the title read. Harry was intrigued, and so continued reading.  
  
'This new model of the infamous Firebolt has finally arrived. This prestigious new broomstick called the Lighteningbolt accelerates from zero to 170 mph in less than five seconds. It can maintain that constant velocity even with wind speeds of over 100mph because of its finely tuned Alder and Fig twigs. Its streamlined, Rowan handle with its diamond-hard finish is far more superior to its Firebolt predecessor. It has the usual in-built vibration control and anti-jinx varnish, as well a newly updated cushioning charm, which feels like the broom handle has perfectly moulded to your behind.  
For ordering information, go to Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley.'  
  
Harry made a mental note to see how much that cost.  
  
***  
  
Harry grabbed his wand and flew down the stairs. "Professor Lupin!" He called to the rather shabby man standing in the doorway.  
"Hello Harry!" He stepped forward and embraced Harry. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Dark rings were vivid underneath his eyes; his cheeks were shallow and sunken. The stubble on his chin showed that he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. "Let's go to your occlumency lesson, Professor Dumbledore will be waiting."  
"Thankyou Remus." Petunia said meekly.  
"You're welcome," Lupin said as he led Harry out the door.  
Once they were outside, Harry almost exploded. "How are you? You don't look too good. No offence. How is everyone? How are the Weasleys? What is the order."  
"Shhh!" Lupin laughed. "I'm fine! Look at the moon Harry that's why I look tired. The Weasleys are fine, and so is everyone else. Professor Dumbledore will answer all of your questions when we get to Mrs Figg's house. Well, most of your questions anyway. How have you been coping? The Dursleys seem to be nicer to you than before."  
"Dumbledore turned up this morning, and now they're even talking about buying me clothes! It's crazy! I'm fine. by the way."  
"You know that you can talk to me about everything and anything, Harry. I miss him just as much as you do."  
At the mention of Sirius Harry's heart leaped out of his chest. "It's all my fault."  
"No, it isn't, Harry. You know that no one blames you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. It's how he would have wanted to die, fighting. Maybe not so early, but it doesn't matter. He would have rather you lived, to him, you were worth dying for. Do you understand?" By now, tears were running down Harry's cheeks. Lupin stopped and stood in front of him. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I would die for you too Harry."  
"Prof - "  
"Please, Harry, call me Remus."  
"Remus, no one should die just for me. I'm only one person, I can't do it by myself!" He knew that Lupin was about to mention the fact that he was their only hope.  
"I know Harry. I will be right by your side, the whole time. I promise," he put his hand to his heart and pulled Harry in for another hug. "Now, let's get you to occlumency." He put his arm around Harry's shoulders and they began walking the length of Wisteria walk to Mrs Figg's house.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, especially Makalini Astral, Earl and Low-Ki.  
  
My next chapter will be up in approximately. one week, maybe more, maybe less. 


	3. Dumbledore and Dudley

- CHAPTER THREE -  
  
Dumbledore and Dudley  
  
"Come in Harry," Dumbledore said softly as he opened the door. Harry smelt the familiar smell of cats and stroked Mr. Tibbles who purred softly.  
"Thankyou, Remus," Harry whispered as he hugged his father's friend goodbye. "For everything."  
"Thankyou, Remus," Dumbledore added as he shut the door. "Now Harry, come in and sit with me." He led Harry inside and they sat together on Mrs Figg's armchairs in her rather small lounge.  
"Would you like some cake?" Mrs Figg asked, appearing at the doorway with a platter of cakes and biscuits. She set it down on the table between Harry and Dudley. She nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
Harry eyed the cake, but knew from previous experience that it wasn't going to be any good. "Professor Dumbledore..." Harry began sheepishly. "What exactly is Voldemort up to at the moment?"  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. He hasn't started murdering anyone yet, but it won't be long," He explained, watching Harry over his half moon spectacles. "What did you think of your OWL results?"  
Harry hit himself in the head. "I completely forgot! I haven't opened them yet, sir."  
"Oh, well, we can talk about them next time. What else would you like to know, before we begin your lesson for tonight?"  
"What is the Order dong at the moment? Will I be able to join now that I know that the world is relying on me?"  
"The Order is doing everything that they can to ensure that you are safe until you are required to face Voldemort again. And as for your second question, it hasn't yet been discussed, but I will bring it up at our next meeting, I can promise you that much."  
"But aren't you the leader of the Order? Couldn't you just say that I am in and no arguments?"  
"No, Harry, I can't. I am the founder of the Order, not the leader. If there is a decision to be made, it is done on a vote."  
"What made Aunt Petunia be so nice to me?"  
"She was reminded of a time before you came to live at her house. I will not speak of it, you will have to ask Petunia herself."  
Harry paused before asking his next question. "What's beyond the veil?"  
Dumbledore sighed deeply, taking off his glasses and rubbing them with a floral handkerchief as he spoke. "The veil is in the Death Chamber for a reason Harry. What do you think is beyond it?"  
"Are dead people behind it? I heard whispering when I got near to it, I couldn't quite make out what they said..."  
"Close, but not exactly correct. Beyond the veil, is the other world, where the dead go...Heaven, we believe, no one is exactly sure, because once you go through, you can not return.  
"The whispering that you heard were of your lost loved ones. Only you would hear those specific voices at that time, because they were of your family. I wouldn't doubt that if you and Remus were to stand beside the veil right now, a few of the voices you would hear would be the same: Sirius, Lily, and James... possibly even your mother's parents and your father's parents.  
"The veil was previously used for executions, before the dementors were born. But you will learn about those next year in Defence against the Dark Arts," he added seeing the stunned look on Harry's face. "Yes, the Death Chamber was used as an execution chamber before the Ministry of Magic was built. People would come to watch convicts walking through the veil and disappear. The convicts were so compelled by the voices that they didn't object to walking through the veil. They didn't seem strong enough to resist the urge.  
"I want you promise me, Harry, that you won't go back to that veil. Don't go looking for Sirius."  
"I won't," Harry promised. The truth was, he felt it was his responsibility to stay alive anyway. Without him, Voldemort would take over the world. Without him, his friends would all suffer.  
"Now then, any more questions?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Can we start the lesson?" Harry grinned.  
  
***  
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall, his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.  
Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!" He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain; Harry would pull him back out.  
But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry."  
"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"  
".It's too late, Harry."  
He hit his head on the floor hard.  
"I see what Professor Snape meant. You haven't been practicing have you, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore helped him to his feet.  
"No. I haven't really been thinking about it lately." Harry muttered, accepting a piece of chocolate.  
"Now, Harry. This time, really concentrate on me. Clear your mind. Three, two, one." Dumbledore raised his wand and looked deep into Harry's eyes.  
"Protego!" Harry cried. Dumbledore's memories came blasting at him out of nowhere.  
He saw the great hall before him. Rows of students were chatting merrily before him. He looked along the Gryffindor table, and saw himself. No, his father, sitting with Lupin, Sirius, Wormtail. He was standing up, running his hand through his hair, walking towards a girl with long, red hair. His mother.  
"Hey Lily!" He called out. She looked at James, now strutting towards her. She stood up, and began moving in the opposite direction. "Oy! Lily!" He called again.  
"Leave me alone, Potter!" She cried as she walked up the opposite side of the table. By now, the entire school was watching the performance.  
"You could at least call me James. I make an effort for you."  
"Alright then. Leave me alone, James. Now do you get the message?" She stopped, sat down next to Lupin, whispered something in his ear, then stood and ran out of the hall.  
Dumbledore leaned closer to Professor McGonagall, who was sitting next to him.  
"I wonder if James will ever give up!" She whispered. Dumbledore chuckled lightly, watching James run out after Lily.  
"I don't think he will," He said lightly.  
"I thought you might like to see that entire incident, Harry," Dumbledore said as he let Harry out of his mind, gently. His eyes twinkled at Harry. "That was in their sixth year. You see Harry, when you do manage to get into someone's mind, you don't have a lot of influence over the particular thought you 'see', but you can see what you want to see, by thinking about a specific thing as you look."  
"I see, so, when you try to read my mind, what do you think of?" Harry asked.  
"Socks," Dumbledore said simply, his eyes sparkling at the look of misunderstanding on Harry's face.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks again, Professor," Harry called as he stepped out into the darkness. "Hi, Remus."  
"Hello Harry. How was your first lesson with Professor Dumbledore?" He asked inquisitively.  
"It was alright. I managed to keep him out once or twice. He answered a lot of my questions too..." Harry said, slightly depressed by his dismal performance in front of the headmaster.  
"I'm glad to hear you're getting better."  
They walked in silence for a few moments, and then Harry's curiosity got the better of him. "Remus... What made my mum change her mind about dad?"  
Remus looked taken aback by this question. He chuckled a little at the memory. "When he was made Head Boy, she was absolutely furious. She was similar to Hermione in a way, she liked rules. To her, James was a big headed rule-breaker. She didn't know why Professor Dumbledore had chosen him as Head Boy, and she thought it was a big mistake. But when Sirius finally admitted to what James had done, she started to respect him a little more.  
"You see, while they were on duty, he would try extremely hard to talk to her civilly. Because of his Head Boy role, he did hardly any pranks any more, there were of course, the odd ones on Valentine's day, and Christmas, but they weren't nearly as bad as his earlier years at Hogwarts.  
"One particular night while they were on duty, James was trying again to ask Lily out. She decided that she would play her own prank on him, said yes, and consequently went out with him. She had planned on pretending to be one of James' followers; you know the kind... The ones who sigh whenever you walk past... Well, anyway, she hoped that he wouldn't think she was so good any more, and leave her alone. But he planned the best date ever and she ended up marrying him!" Remus finished as they reached the footsteps to the Dursley's house.  
"You'll have to tell me more details next time..." Harry said smiling at Remus.  
"I will Harry. Don't forget to clear your mind tonight. I don't want you to dream any more," He said as he pulled Harry into a tight hug.  
"Goodnight, Remus,"  
"Goodnight, Harry!" With those last words, he apparated.  
  
***  
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall, his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.  
Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!" He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain; Harry would pull him back out.  
But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry."  
"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"  
".It's too late, Harry."  
The scene swirled into a graveyard. Men stood around him, dark hoods covering their faces. "And now you face me, like a man. straight backed and proud, the way your father died.  
"And now - We duel."  
An immense amount of pain coursed throughout his entire body. Like hot knives slicing through his bones.  
"HARRY!" a large pink face swum into view. "Harry! Wake up!"  
"Um, hi Dudley... What can I, um, do for you?"  
"You were screaming again! Why do you always scream!" He looked so afraid.  
"Bad memories," Harry muttered, rolling over to face the wall. "Go back to bed, Dudley."  
"I've had bad dreams too. Remember when the dementors attacked us last year?" Harry sat up, wide-awake and startled. Dudley was talking to him civilly and about something extremely private. He nodded slowly.  
"Well, I had this kind of dream when they... touched me..."  
"What was it about?" Harry asked hurriedly. Dudley was pale, and looked like he was going to be sick.  
"It was when you first arrived on the door step... Mum didn't want you straightaway, she thought you were evil. But then, while dad was at work, that old guy turned up, and started talking to her. I don't know what he said to her, but she still didn't want you. He took you away, and mum and dad seemed really happy.  
"Then one day, while dad was at work again, a woman and three men broke down the door and came into the kitchen... They were wearing black cloaks and hoods, and they held their wands and pointed them at mum and me. The woman screamed something, I can't remember what it was, but then I felt this pain all over me, like every single cell inside of me was on fire, like hot knives were poking me all over my body..." he shivered suddenly. "Then it stopped, and I heard mum's voice... she was hushing me... then that old man was there again with you... He gave you to mum, and said: 'Remember this forever, Petunia, this will happen again if you do not take Harry, and next time, they may not be so forgiving.' "  
Harry stared in shock. So that was Dumbledore's last! "So. they didn't take me in straight away?"  
"No. Mum told me last night, that you were here because those people would come after us if you weren't, and that they had already. Then I remembered the dementors."  
"Thanks for telling me, Dudley," Harry stammered.  
"This doesn't mean I like you! Just because I have to be nice to you. so I don't die or anything." He nodded curtly, stood, and left the room.  
Harry stared at the door for a moment. He lay down, cleared his mind of all thoughts, and slept dreamlessly.  
  
***  
  
Another knock on his door. "Harry, dear. Time to wake up!" Petunia walked into the room and gently shook him. "You left your OWL results on the table yesterday! Here there are," she handed the envelope to a half- asleep Harry, who gratefully accepted them.  
"Thanks, Aunt Petunia," he mumbled, reaching for his glasses.  
"Don't forget, we're going shopping today!" She said cheerfully, leaving him to get dressed.  
"I must be dreaming," he whispered as he put on his clothes. He grabbed the letter from Hogwarts and opened it carelessly. The letter was written in the standard Hogwarts emerald green ink.  
  
To Mr H. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have received excellent results in you recent OWL examinations. Your results are as follows:  
  
Astronomy - Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - Outstanding  
  
Charms - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Defence against the Dark Arts - Outstanding  
Divination - Poor  
Herbology - Exceeds Expectations  
History of Magic - Acceptable  
Potions - Outstanding  
Transfiguration - Outstanding  
  
You will be sent a list of equipment needed for next year within the next month.  
  
Yours Sincerely:  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry was shocked. He had managed to get all the required elements to become an auror. Even an outstanding in potions! Of course the outstanding in Defence against the Dark Arts was only to be expected, and the Transfiguration marks were pleasantly surprising too. He couldn't believe his luck with Astronomy or History of Magic, and he wasn't surprised about his Divination marks. After all, that subject was the biggest fraud of a subject in the entire world.  
He sighed. He threw his results onto his desk and left the room.  
"He has arisen!" Vernon said cheerfully as Harry bounded down the stairs and sat at the table, in front of a large plate of eggs and bacon.  
"Are you ready to go shopping, dear?" Petunia asked, shovelling copious amounts of eggs onto Dudley's plate.  
"Morna Dully," Harry raised his fork in a mock salute, his mouth full of egg and bacon. He hadn't ever eaten like this at the Dursley's.  
"Morning Harry," Dudley nodded curtly. He sat down in front of his own plate scowling.  
"What's wrong, Dudders?" Petunia indulged.  
"Nothing," he muttered, watching Harry out of the corner of his eye.  
  
***  
  
Harry looked around the clothes rack in an expensive brand store. Petunia was now brandishing a hanger with an extremely expensive, quicksilver t-shirt. "What do you think, Harry?" She said, desperately looking for approval.  
"Aunt Petunia, that is really expensive. It's nice, but I really don't want so much money spent on me. I will live with a few cheaper t- shirts and some jeans."  
"Now really, Harry. Dudley gets the best, so will you." She grabbed five more t-shirts in different colours and brand labels, but not varying much in price. "Now, what else do you need? Some jumpers?" She was beginning to scare Harry with her feverish snatching of fashion labels. "And some jeans." She grabbed four pairs of jeans, each with a different style cut. "Do you think that will do?"  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia, I think that is more than enough," Harry said forcefully. She took Harry to the counter and paid for the clothing. It was over two hundred pounds!  
"Let's go get you some shoes now, shall we?" Petunia smiled at Harry.  
"Sure," he mumbled, as she dragged him off to another shop.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well, it only took a day to get the next one up! Excellent!  
  
Please R/R with what you think is going to happen, or what you would like to happen. I need a few more ideas.  
  
Thanks to Makalini Astral, my most avid fan! 


	4. A Birthday to Remember

- CHAPTER FOUR -  
  
A Birthday to Remember  
  
Harry Potter woke up on the morning of his birthday to the sound of wings fluttering and beaks tapping at the window of his bedroom at number four, Privet Drive. He reached out to his bedside table, groping around for his glasses. He glanced at his clock as he strolled to the window. Five o'clock in the morning and Privet Drive was still asleep. Harry opened the window and seven owls attempted to fly inside. The smallest owl, which Harry recognised immediately as Ron's owl called Pig, squeezed in and was now zooming around his head, hooting shrilly, with a small package dangling dangerously from its tiny claws. Hedwig glared at the midget owl reproachfully, dropped her package on his bed, and then settled herself on Harry's desk, holding her leg out dutifully. Another snowy owl flew in next. It dropped its letter on Harry's head and flew straight back out again. Harry bent down and picked it up. Just as he was about to open it, a large screech owl flew in, clutching the Daily Prophet in its claws. Harry quickly grabbed three nuts from his bag of wizard money, and put it in the pouch on the owl's leg. It flew out of the window again before the last three owls could get in. Harry couldn't help laughing at the three large barn owls as they tried to fly in threw the minuscule window. They were holding a long thin package that reminded Harry of a broomstick. He quickly and quietly raced downstairs and opened the door so that the owls could get in that way. When they finally got inside, they dropped the package on the table and perched themselves on the sink. By now, Pig and Hedwig had come downstairs too, and they settled themselves next to the three barn owls.  
Harry grinned broadly as he unwrapped the package, and he found that it was a broomstick, the new Lighteningbolt. He looked at the three barn owls, and noticed that each of them had a letter tied to its leg. He untied each one, and relieved Hedwig and Pig of their letters also. He reached into the cupboard and got out two bowls, filling each with water for the owls. Harry glanced at the kitchen clock. It was now five thirty and he still hadn't read any of his letters. He hurriedly opened the first letter in his pile. His name and address was written in perfectly executed handwriting, which could only be Hermione's. Harry hurriedly opened her letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I miss you heaps, Harry, but I know that I'll be seeing you soon. (Ron will tell you more about that) I hope you like my present, it should suit the one you got from Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Mr and Mrs Weasley very well.  
Have you gotten your OWLs back yet? I got outstanding in all of mine except for Astronomy. I only got Exceeds Expectations because of the incident with Umbridge etc. What about you, Harry? Did you get everything that you needed to be an auror?  
Well anyway, I'll see you soon,  
Love Hermione xoxo  
  
'Hermione got almost all outstanding!' Harry thought, as he picked up the next envelope. There was no address, just 'Harry' written in Ron's untidy scrawl.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! (The letter read.)  
  
Well, you're "sweet" sixteen, how does it feel? You'll get my present when we come and get you, which will be soon, I promise. How're things with the Dursleys? Are they treating you okay?  
What did you get in your OWLs? I managed to pass everything, except Divination and Astronomy. (Well, I was never going to pass those!) I got outstanding in Defence against the Dark Arts (thanks mainly to you), and Care of Magical Creatures, Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration and Charms, and acceptable in everything else. It doesn't look like I'll be becoming an auror, unless by some miracle I get into Potions, or they accept people without Advanced Potions. Next year I'm taking all the subjects I passed, except for Potions since I can't get into that without Outstanding.  
See you soon mate,  
RON  
  
Harry grimaced at the thought that Ron wouldn't be able to become an auror unless a minor miracle occurred. He quickly ran upstairs and grabbed several rolls of parchment, along with his elegant eagle owl quill and emerald-green ink.  
He leapt down the stairs, three stairs at a time, until he came to rest on his chair in the dining room. He opened out the parchment, and began to write his letters to Ron and Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, Harry put down his quill. His hand ached. He had replied to both of his best friends, explaining to them everything about his occlumency lessons, the memories he had seen in Dumbledore concerning his parents, and his OWL results. He shook his hand violently, trying to rid it of the pins and needles that were slowly creeping their way towards his fingers. Picking up the two letters, he placed them in an envelope, and attached them to pig's leg. He threw the bird out the door and watched it zoom off into the distance.  
"Dudley!" He stuttered on viewing his cousin sitting at the table, handling his broom. "Please don't touch that!" He walked over and snatched it from Dudley's greasy clutch.  
"I was just looking," he shrugged. "Mum's gonna freak when she sees those owls. Why are they here anyway?"  
"It's my birthday," Harry muttered, quite afraid of what might result in this piece of news. He watched Dudley's face turn beetroot red.  
"Oh. Happy Birthday. I didn't realise." He stammered.  
"Thanks."  
"I'll get you something today. What do you want?"  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. He was going to get anything he wanted from Dudley. "Um. I don't want anything. there isn't anything I need from the muggle world. Aunt Petunia got me everything I needed."  
"Are you sure? I've got an idea; I'll go get you some sweets. Everyone likes sweets."  
"You don't know sweets till you've been to Honeydukes. It is the best sweet store in the wizarding world. You can get everything there, from Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, to chocolate frogs, to cockroach clusters!"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Dudley said with a look of utter confusion.  
"Never you mind your pretty little head," Harry said, patting Dudley's blond locks. Dudley didn't take the bait. He just smiled and shrugged. This was starting to disturb Harry. Not only were the Dursleys being nice to him, but they weren't getting angry with him either. They even seemed to be acting normal, as if they hadn't ignored him for the past fifteen years. It was a miracle.  
"What is wrong with everybody?" Harry yelped suddenly. Dudley jumped.  
  
"Whadoyamean?" He said quietly.  
"Why is everyone being so. Nice?"  
"Otherwise, you'll leave. And then we'll die. And anyway, you're growing on me. I mean, surely your magic could come in handy." He trailed off, probably imagining the amount of damage he could do with Harry's wand.  
"It is handy. but I can't use it outside of school until I'm seventeen." Harry answered, puzzled. "I'm going back upstairs now, I need to get rid of these owls." He ushered the owls onto his arm, put the Lighteningbolt underneath the other arm, and carried the remaining letters up into his bedroom.  
"Morning Harry," Vernon yawned as he waddled down the stairs. He didn't even glance at him. Harry let out a breath of relief. As he began his descent up the last few stairs, he bumped into Petunia, making the owls screech loudly.  
"MY GOODNESS!" She screeched. "HARRY POTTER GET THOSE OWLS INTO YOUR ROOM QUICKLY BEFORE I FORGET ABOUT YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT!"  
"I d-don't need anything."  
"Oh, don't be silly, Harry, I've already got you something. She interrupted. "Now get those ruddy owls out of my sight!"  
Harry quickly ran into his room and shut the door. Harry had a feeling that this was going to be the strangest day of his life.  
  
***  
  
Harry dressed quickly. Putting on his new t-shirt and new jeans, he felt like a prince. What exactly had changed the Dursleys? They were either extremely good at acting, or they actually meant to be nice to Harry.  
Harry shook his head lightly, attempting to be rid of his thoughts. It didn't matter why, as long as they didn't get too weird. He walked slowly down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised by what he saw. A large chocolate cake in the shape of a broomstick was sitting on the table, with the three Dursleys grouped around it smiling.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" They shouted in unison. Harry was dumbstruck. This was going too far.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Harry panted slightly after his outburst. The Dursleys stared back in shock. "SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU CARED?"  
"Harry, dear!" Petunia pleaded. She looked like she was about to cry. "Can't you just have some cake? And look at all your presents!" She was pointing to a large pile waiting for him in the lounge. There were approximately twenty presents, ranging in size from the size of a bicycle (which Harry suspected it actually was), to the size of a cd.  
"I. Don't. Want." He sighed. "Why are you suddenly accepting me?" Blank faces. They were acting as if they were always like this.  
"What are you talking about?" Vernon said cheerfully.  
"Never mind." Harry muttered. He made a wish and blew out the sixteen candles that littered the cake.  
"Excellent. Open your presents Harry. Then we can go to Diagon Alley!" Petunia gestured towards the pile in the lounge. The Dursleys stood in unison, ushering Harry into the lounge.  
"Diagon Alley?" Harry stammered. "Why would you want to go there?"  
"We were planning on getting you something. A book on potions or something." Vernon stated simply.  
"Oh. you don't have to do that."  
"Don't be silly! Hurry up and open your presents!" Petunia interrupted.  
  
***  
  
After spending twenty minutes on his presents, Harry finally remembered the letter that the snowy owl had dropped on his head. It still lay on his bedroom floor. Dudley helped him to carry his presents upstairs, except for the bike, which Vernon put into the garage.  
"Thanks Dudley," Harry said quietly.  
"What's in that letter?" Dudley said, pointing to the letter on the floor.  
"I don't know." Harry picked it up. The writing was in emerald green ink, and there was the Hogwarts purple wax seal on the back. "A letter from school."  
"Oh. What does it say?"  
Harry sat on his bed and opened it.  
  
To Mr Potter,  
  
Here is a list of the equipment you will need for the upcoming year:  
  
Advanced Defence: What to do when you know that you might die a horribly painful death by Thanato Cadeyrn Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century by Augustus Meyer Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century by Augustus Meyer The Guide to Thoroughly Experienced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch The Standard Book of Spells 6 by Miranda Goshawk Dangerous Creatures That You Really Shouldn't Have by Newt Scamander  
  
"It's a list of my books for next year. I suppose we can go get them in Diagon Alley today." Harry answered Dudley's question finally.  
"One question. How do you get to Diagon Alley?" Dudley cocked his eyebrow doubtfully.  
"Well, you have to go through an invisible pub. and then through a brick wall." He grinned. Dudley obviously didn't think it was possible. "You'll see Dudley."  
  
***  
  
The Dursleys were all looking sceptical as Harry led them down Charing Cross Road and in between a bookstore and a record store. Through the Leaky Cauldron, they huddled together in a tight group, wincing slightly when someone would call out to Harry. Harry waved at Tom the bald bar owner, who grinned toothlessly back, waving his hand over- enthusiastically.  
"This way!" Harry called, leading them into the back yard of the inn. The brick wall lay before them, and the Dursleys looked doubtfully at Harry. He reached into his jeans for his wand, counted three up, two across, and tapped the brick three times. The Dursleys stared in shock as the wall started to dissolve into Diagon Alley before their eyes. Harry realised that Dudley and Uncle Vernon had only ever seen the magic that Mr Weasley had performed before the Quidditch World Cup. Excluding of course, Aunt Marge blowing up. and when the death eaters attacked Dudley. and the countless times that Harry accidentally did magic before Hogwarts. okay, maybe they had seen lots of magic, but they hadn't had such a lot in a small space of time. And now they were walking through a bustling shopping centre, teething with the very people that they once detested with passion.  
Harry chuckled at the thought. He led them past Quality Quidditch Supplies, past Eeylops Owl Emporium, and straight to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.  
"Did you bring any cash with you?" He asked hopefully.  
"No, only the credit card. Why?" Vernon said, still not loosing his calm resolve that had enveloped him over the past few days.  
"Because it means that you will either have to come down to my vault, or we have to go back out to get some muggle money to trade," he explained patiently.  
"Well, lets go down to the vault then." He obviously still liked to keep his money.  
  
***  
  
"Vault number 687!" The goblin called as their cart screeched to a halt. The Dursleys and Harry leapt out as quickly as they could, the Dursleys hoping they could glimpse Harry's money, and Harry hoping that they could get his money and leave, before the Dursleys realised just how much money he had. The goblin hobbled out of the cart, put Harry's small key in the lock, and opened it. Harry was almost as surprised as the Dursleys. There was twice as much gold in there as the last time he had visited his vault, which was two years ago.  
"Excuse me, sir," Harry started, gesturing towards the mounds of gold.  
"Oh, yes. You were given a large sum from vault number 711, when the owner, Sirius Black, became deceased," the goblin said, seemingly understanding Harry's gesture. "I was instructed by Griphook, who, in turn, was instructed by Albus Dumbledore, to tell you so."  
"Oh, alright then." Harry bent down and collected a very large pile of Galleons, looking at his list of books; he was going to need a lot.  
Vernon and Dudley goggled Harry's money greedily. "Where'd you get it all?" Dudley stammered, picking up a galleon.  
"My parents money," He muttered, shutting the huge vault door and getting back into the cart. The Dursleys reluctantly followed suit.  
  
***  
  
Once back on ground level, Harry proceeded to lead the Dursleys to the first shop: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
Madam Malkin approached Harry eagerly. "Hello Harry!" She exclaimed, handing change back to a titchy looking first year, who blushed as she passed Harry. "New robes for school? Yes, I can see you have grown quite a bit since the last time you came in here!" The measuring tapes flicked around Harry's legs, arms and even his head. Meanwhile, Mrs Malkin busied herself finding Harry some robes that would fit, babbling about Harry recent growth spurt and the day that she first met him.  
Once the fitting was over, they ventured through all of the shops, stopping at Eeylops' for some owl treats, and various other shops to stock up on potions ingredients, and of course, Flourish and Blotts.  
"Ah, Mister Harry Potter. Sixth year is it? What subjects are you taking then?" The aging sales assistant asked.  
"Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures." Harry read his list.  
"Hmm, an interesting mix..." He hurried off in search for the books that Harry needed. Harry watched him mumble as he climbed ladders to receive books and stifled a laugh when all of the "Unfogging the Future" books fell off the shelf.  
"Harry!" Seamus Finnigan had just entered the store. He waddled over, waving at Harry enthusiastically. "Harry! How are you mate?" Seamus shook Harry's hand vigorously. He glanced over Harry's shoulder, spotting the Dursleys, who huddled together avoiding the gazes of the surrounding wizards. "Who are they then? Your Aunt and Uncle. that must be your fat cousin. What was his name?"  
"Dudley," Harry said quietly. "Don't talk to them, they might bite." He laughed loudly at the look on Seamus' face.  
"Mr Potter, your books," the sales assistant was back, and beckoning Harry over to the counter.  
"See you at school, Seamus!" Harry called as he pushed the Dursleys after the scurrying assistant.  
"Now, that will be eight galleons, three sickles and four knuts, please." Harry shuffled through his sack of coins and handed the money over. "Thank you sir, see you next year."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Harry collapsed onto his bed, reading the left over letters from that morning. Remus and Hagrid were as supportive as ever, especially Remus. He seemed to be clinging to Harry like a lost son, he almost seemed afraid of what Harry might become, like he was afraid for Harry's loss of innocence. The Lighteningbolt turned out to be from him.  
Mrs Weasley's cake was fantastic, though Harry didn't think he should keep it away from the Dursley's this year, not after the massive cake Aunt Petunia had baked for him.  
Once he had replied to all of his letters, and thanked Remus profusely for the Lighteningbolt, Harry took the cake into Dudley's room and shared it with him. If the Dursleys were going to be nice to him, then he should be nice to the Dursleys too.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I know this is rushed etc. But I was getting threatening emails from my friends. Just letting you all know, that I'm also writing two of my own stories "Alupalurin" and "The Day of Storms", so this is kind of a side project to those two. If you would like to read those two (Which I would kind of prefer.) go to:  
  
The Day of Storms  
  
Alupalurin   
  
Enjoy! 


End file.
